Packet capture tools can allow a user to capture packets that are being transmitted on a network. The extent of a given capture may be constrained by the configuration of the device on which the tool is installed and what packets the device can access. Packet capture tools can be used for network troubleshooting, analysis, as well as software and communications protocol development. For example, in many types of networks, the packet capture capability can be extremely valuable to support personnel and engineers to help isolate problems with external messaging, including signaling protocols and other forms of media. However, existing packet capture tools tend to be more restricted in situations where the messaging to be captured is encrypted since encrypted messaging would not be accessible to such tools. For example, if private keys are distributed along with the capture file, the security of the captured data could be compromised.